Tell You Something
by Dbeltfan1203
Summary: Kendall has been in love with Logan since they were 13, but Logan doesn't know. Logan's been in love with Kendall since they were 9, but Kendall doesn't know. So when Carlos and James come up with the perfect plan, will Kendall get his dream? Kogan!


**Tell You Something**

Summary: Kendall has been in love with Logan since they were 13, but Logan doesn't know. Logan's been in love with Kendall since they were 9, but Kendall doesn't know. So when Carlos and James come up with the perfect plan, will Kendall finally get his dream?

_Another Kogan story I've had half typed for a month or so now… ha! I have a bad habit of typing half of a story then leaving it for a while. Well now it's typed and done, so I'll post it. :D_

"What is going on?" Kendall asked as he got shoved into his and Logan's shared room by Carlos and James.

"Okay. So we both know you like Logan…" James stated.

"Pfft… I do not!" Kendall scoffed, rolling his eyes and sitting on his bed.

"Don't lie…" Carlos tilted his head and gave Kendall a look.

"Okay! Okay I like him!" Kendall sighed. "I just can't tell him."

"And why not?" James asked.

"Yeah I'm just gonna go up to Logan, 'Hey Loges… oh by the way, I've liked you since we were 13!' Yeah that'll work…"

"Maybe approaching him like that won't work, but Carlos and I have a plan." James nodded to Carlos.

"Well tell me!" Kendall smiled.

xxxxxxxxx

"Where are we going?" Logan asked as Carlos led him through the Palm Woods lobby and out to the pool area.

"Just wait right here." Carlos told him.

"Hey Logan. Do you know what's going on?" The Jennifer's asked.

"No… I have no clue." Logan shrugged.

"Hey Logan! Turn around!" James yelled over to the boy. He turned to face his three friends, who stood on a makeshift stage.

"I gotta tell you something… Hit it." Kendall smiled from the front mic. Katie hit the play button and music started.

"Oh oh whoa whoa. Oh oh whoa whoa. Maybe this could be the line that starts the whole story. Maybe you could be the one, the one who's meant for me." Kendall smiled and pointed out to Logan. "I know that I should wait, but you're my soul mate. I'll slow down when you say, slow down. We can..."

"We can party like the weekend." James, Carlos, and Kendall sang in harmony. "You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah. I know you know, I've got your heart thumpin'. I know you know, we know we've got somethin'. We could be onto something so good, tell me that your mine. I know you know, you've got my heart thumpin'. I know you know, we know we've got somethin'."

**"**Do you notice me at all? I'm usually lost for words." Logan asked up to Kendall. "You know I can't help but fall, I've never felt so sure. Got me in a hurry, but you don't gotta worry. I'll slow down, when you say slow down. We can..." He sighed as he sang the one line he had.

Kendall, James, and Carlos took over singing again. "We can party like the weekend. You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah. I know you know, I've got your heart thumpin'. I know you know, we know we've got somethin'. We could be onto something so good, tell me that your mine. I know you know, you've got my heart pumpin'. I know you know, we know we've got somethin' right, two of a kind. So let's party like it's 99. I know you know, you've got my heart thumpin'. I know you know, we know we've got somethin'."

Kendall smiled. **"**Hey, baby, you drive me crazy. It ain't about what you done for me lately. It's all about you, no lie, it's the truth. Just wanna say I got a big time crush on you!" Kendall hopped off stage, still carrying his mic and strolled up to Logan.

Carlos and James took turns singing the lines. "I know you know."

James smiled. **"**We could be somethin'."

Kendall spoke into the mic as James and Carlos kept singing. "Logan… I love you…"

Carlos smiled as his two friends shared a loving smile. "I know you know."

James sang. "We got somethin'."

Kendall ran back up onto the stage. "We can party like the weekend. You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah. I know you know, I've got your heart thumpin'. I know you know, we know we've got somethin'. We could be onto something so good, tell me that your mine. I know you know you've got my heart thumpin'. I know you know we know we've got somethin' right, two of a kind. So let's party like it's 99, yeah!

Kendall finished off the song. "I know we've got somethin'. Woah, oh. We got something so right. Woah, oh."

"Kendall… you did all this for me…" Logan smiled and walked up to the stage.

"I did this for us…" Kendall smiled and grabbed Logan's hand, pulling him on stage.

"I love you to Kendall." Logan smiled and hugged the blonde tightly. "I have since we were 9…"

"You're hearts thumpin…" Kendall chuckled.

"You have that affect on me." Logan smiled and reached up to place his lips against his new boyfriends'.


End file.
